It's the Journey that counts
by DarkLightShades
Summary: SO3 Post Game. Fayt has had reasons for wanting to run and, enigmatic as he is, Albel probably has had reasons for wanting to come even if his sole motive seems to be making Fayt's life as difficult as possible. Still, at least it's never boring.


**Author's Note**: Set post game, based on the Fayt&Albel ending.

**Disclaimer: **I _don't own Star Ocean 3 or any of its characters._

**It's the Journey that Counts**

Fayt was halfway to the border of the know galaxy before he realised he was running.

At first he had simply told himself he was just taking a break. Saving the universe had been a difficult task, after all, and there was no way he was ready to go back to his former, mundane existence. Taking a holiday – preferably one that didn't end up like Hyda IV – had seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea. As soon as he'd been able to scrape together enough resources he'd acquired himself a small but dependable shuttlecraft and set out on a search for some peace.

Avoiding developed planets, he'd justified to himself, had just been a means of self-preservation. As one of the heroes from the 'Creator Incident', as people were calling it now, he was a highly sought after individual by the chaotic remnants of the Federation. The media wanted to interview him, the politicians wanted to put him on a pedestal, and the scientists wanted to cut him up and find out the secret of his powers. None of those options particularly appealed to him, so he'd decided to avoid the problem altogether and stayed away from places where he might be recognised.

The first underdeveloped planet he'd come across, he'd discarded for being too close to federation space. There was always the chance that a random scan would pick up discover his ship on the surface, and then he'd find himself in a whole world of trouble. 'Savior of the Universe violates UP3' – the media would have a field day.

However, after another five planets had been similarly considered and dismissed for the same reason, he began to realise there was something deeper in this than a whim for a simple holiday. More and more, he felt like a fugitive on the run, always peering at the ship's scanners as if he expected to be followed and masking his ship's trail with a few, subtle tweaks to the engine. Eventually, he was forced to recognise the fact that he wasn't searching for peace, but running away.

Running from his mother, who had tried to take him back into the fold of paternal protection, not realising he didn't need it anymore. Running from Sophia, who had wanted everything to return to the way they'd been before, not realising that it was no longer possible. Running from responsibility, from the expectations of others, but most of all from the memories that still haunted him.

Everything had happened so quickly; he still wasn't sure he'd gotten it all straightened out in his head. Every familiar sight reminded him of his father's death, of the horrible revelation that they were all nothing more then the data programmed by Luther. He just need some time to breathe and, he privately admitted, a fresh new adventure to take his mind off things.

Out of habit, he checked all the instruments to make sure there was no trace of other ships in the area. _Next planet_, he promised himself, _will be the one_. He would have to stop running eventually, and he got the feeling that if they stayed on the cramped little ship much longer, his companion was going to kill him.

Albel Nox was currently glaring out the window at nothing in particular. His usual, empty expression was marred by a slight frown. Fayt wasn't entirely sure why Albel had come with him. He hadn't asked anyone to accompany him, and the ruby-eyed swordsman certainly hadn't asked to join him…at least not directly.

He thought he'd been quite subtle about his grand plans for escape. He hadn't told anyone, not even Sophia, and had written a simple note to both his mother and his friends so they wouldn't worry or try to look for him. In the middle of the night he'd snuck out to board his ship, but Albel had already been there, waiting. Fayt had stared in surprise upon noticing him, but Albel had merely turned with a slight sniff of impatience.

"Are you coming, worm?"

It seemed a bit pointless to tell him not to come, and truth be known Fayt was somewhat glad for the company. Travelling alone wasn't nearly as fun, and it was good to know that he had someone else to look out for him. There probably weren't very many who would trust Albel the Wicked to watch their back, but Fayt considered himself to be one of the lucky few.

Best of all, Albel didn't seem to have any inclination to ask _why_. There was a silent agreement that their reasons for going on this little trip weren't to be discussed. Albel and his motivations were probably incomprehensible anyway, but he got the feeling that the Ellicorian somehow understood what he was going through. He also suspected that Albel had been bored with life now that Luther was gone but that was beside the point.

So far, Albel hadn't actually complained about being cooped up for so long, but Fayt had noticed the telltale signs that told him the swordsman was getting irritable. Being trapped in a ship with an impatient Albel was similar to sharing a cage with a hungry tiger, and since Fayt valued his life he had spent the last few days crosschecking planetary records for the closest suitable planet. After an hour of fruitless searching (and slowly becoming more and more annoyed with the incomprehensible design of the database) he found one that would do - a small, unremarkable world that rested just outside the border of Federation space. He pointed it out to Albel, who only briefly glanced at the screen.

"Hmph…I suppose it will do." But his clawed gauntlet came to rest briefly on the hilt of the Crimson Scourge, scraping almost lovingly across the metal, and Fayt knew the taller man was pleased by the prospect of exploring a new world.

"We'll be there in a few hours," Fayt informed him, checking the instruments of the small ship one last time to be certain. He trusted the auto-pilot to get them there without any trouble. "Do you think you can watch the ship for me while I get some sleep?" He'd been manning the controls for nearly eight hours now; it was definitely time for a break.

Albel's look somehow managed to convey the words, 'Of course I can you idiot.' Although he didn't know that much about modern technology, let alone the delicate process of steering a ship, the onboard computer took care of just about everything. Leaving him to watch the helm was more about making Fayt feel more secure than any need to prepare for possible emergencies. The blue-haired teenager didn't like leaving the ship to its own devices, even if it was just long enough for him to get some rest. It also kept Albel occupied and thus far less likely to be practicing his aim with Fayt's sleeping head.

Throwing a grateful smile at his companion, who pretended not to notice, Fayt headed towards the cramped sleeping quarters for some much deserved sleep. He got the feeling he'd need it when they reached their destination.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well…"

"…"

"I had to make sure no one would see us come down. We don't want to scare anyone off."

There was an unhealthy groan of protest, and a sickening lurch as the ship sunk further into the ground.

"…"

Defensively. "It could have been worse."

A snarl of annoyance. "You landed us right in the middle of a bog. How could it possibly have gone worse?"

"It could have been a lake."

A disgusted sigh. "Well, I suppose you've practically hidden the ship for us. No one in their right mind would come to a place like this."

"…Just shut up already."

An amused smirk.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A few hours of slogging through muck later they arrived at their first town on what Albel had affectionately come to think of as the 'God forsaken rock.' He took grim satisfaction in the fact that, although his leggings were dotted in mud and the hem of his skirt was wet, Fayt looked decidedly worse for wear. Lacking Albel's perfect sense of balance and years of experience in the wilderness, the younger man had slipped in the bog a number of times. His shirt was looking more brown than white, and he was panting slightly from the exertion.

Obviously he would need to work the boy harder; otherwise he'd never learn to keep up.

Fayt had nearly groaned in relief when they'd seen the buildings in the distance. "Wonderful. I was beginning to think the scanner was wrong."

"You shouldn't place all your trust in such a device. You'll become dependent and weak."

"Well, what else can we do? It's not like we know our way around yet."

There were other ways of telling when other people were around than the misplaced faith in electronic toys. The smell of smoke on the wind, the distant chatter of conversation, and if all else failed, the large, arrow shaped road sign that Fayt hadn't even noticed. Honestly, he was lucky that Albel had deigned to join him on this foolish quest, otherwise he probably wouldn't have lasted more than a week.

Their arrival had forestalled any further conversation, however, and they'd been forced to ward off the curious gazes of the common folk as they tried to find their way to an inn.

"They're not very friendly, are they?" Fayt muttered after the fourth person had told them that she was 'too busy' to stop.

Albel scowled. "That's because you're being too soft with them. Let me show you how it's done."

Before Fayt could stop him, Albel stalked over to a man who wasn't quite quick enough to get out of the way. "You there!"

The man squeaked, eyes darting back and fourth as if searching for an escape route. The deadly intent in Albel's eyes must have mad him decide that was a _very_ bad idea, for he stayed rooted to the spot. "Tell me the way to the nearest inn." The man babbled for a moment in incoherent terror, and Albel let his hand stray to the Crimson Scourge, his stance lowering in battle readiness. "Quickly now."

"It's that way," the man pointed. "Follow this street to the large purple building. You can't miss it."

Albel straightened, giving him a scathing sneer before setting out in the indicated direction. Fayt bowed in apology and muttered a quick 'thank-you' before jogging to catch up with his companion.

"That was a bit excessive, don't you think?"

"No."

Their unfortunate guide had been as good as his word, and after a short walk they found the inn looming over them in all its cheerful, indigo glory. It stood out from the drab street like a blossoming flower in a winter wasteland, as if shouting 'Here I am!' to the world. Albel glared at is cautiously, probably wondering whether a building of such an unusual shade was safe to be slept in. Fayt simple rolled his eyes at the behaviour and pushed open the door, trusting that Albel would follow, deciding that he could be content if only he could get a hot meal for his troubles.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Would you stop glaring at out waiter? I'd like some dessert before you get us kicked out of the restaurant."

"Hmph. You hardly need the extra weight. You were having enough trouble today as it is."

Indignant. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Quiet, fool. See those two men by the counter?"

"What about them?"

"They've been watching us all night."

"Oh." A short silence. "Think they'll be trouble?"

"We shall see."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning Fayt was rather rudely awakened at dawn by Albel's gauntlet hand sliding around his neck like an icy embrace. After the initial panic, flailing, and a rather painful and graceless trip to the floor, all under Albel's scornful glare, he was curtly ordered to pack his things so they could get an 'early start' on the day.

Grumbling a whole slew of unflattering things about the swordsman as he hastily threw the few items he owned into his backpack, he trailed after Albel as they left the town, almost on the verge of jogging to keep up with the taller man's lengthy strides. At least his abrupt awakening had removed the usual fog of sleep from his mind, even if it hadn't improved his mood.

"What's the hurry anyway? It's not like we have a schedule…"

Albel glanced over his shoulder, his voice low, "Our watchers from last night have returned. I didn't want them to catch us in town where the authorities might hinder us."

Fayt blinked, and then looked at their surroundings with new interest. "Where are they?"

The swordsman raised an elegant eyebrow. "Can't you tell?"

Fayt sighed, his patience worn thin by a lack of sleep and Albel's oblique nature. "I wouldn't ask if I knew."

"Your training is worse than I thought," Albel muttered, frowning in thought. "The leader thinks he can take us by surprise by sneaking up on us from the right. He will be mine. The other is twenty meters to our left. That one is your responsibility."

He didn't bother to question the other's knowledge. Many times Albel had pointed out monsters that had been following them, or ambushes that lay in wait. He didn't know if it was a side affect from a lifetime of warrior training or just paranoia, but Albel always seemed acutely aware of his surroundings.

The younger man felt his hand creeping steadily towards his sword, but forcefully drew it away at Albel's short hiss. Obviously they weren't supposed to let on that knew they were being hunted. Instead he asked, "How long until they attack us?"

"They're closing in. I imagine they'll need a minute to gather their courage."

Surely enough, nearly a minute later two figures leaped out of the bushes lining the edge of the road in what was supposed to be a fearsome manner. Fayt merely shook his head disapprovingly while Albel smirked. The two men were dressed in ragged, dirty clothes, wielding crude weapons. He almost felt sorry for them.

"Drop your weapons and valuables, and we wont have to kill you," the one Albel had picked as the leader growled, waving a heavy club threateningly. He was obviously used to much easier victims than they, and seemed to expect them to drop to the dust and start begging for their lives.

Fayt smiled grimly at the thought.

Albel glanced at the leader with a haughty expression. "Are you talking to me, maggot?"

The man seemed taken aback that anyone would dare speak in such a way. After a fumbling moment of surprise, he regained his composure, eyes blazing in anger. "Don't play cute with me, pal, jut hand over everything you've got."

In a single, smooth movement that was nearly too fast to be seen, Albel had the Crimson Scourge drawn and at the man's throat. The tip of the blade hovered threateningly over his jugular. "I suggest that the next time you pick your prey, you chose more carefully." Almost as an afterthought, the Ellicorian whipped the katana (using the blunt edge, fortunately) against the man's temple in a deceptively subtle blow. The man dropped like a stone.

The other man leaped forward, enraged by his leader's defeat, but Fayt quickly stepped in front of him and, with a muttered 'Sorry!' drove the pommel of his sword into the man's nose. It broke with an audible crack and a short spray of blood. The man collapsed, whimpering and clutching at his face while Fayt distastefully wiped the blood off his weapon.

"Messy," Albel observed.

"Quiet you," Fayt murmured, sheathing his sword. He was somewhat grateful that Albel hadn't just decided to kill them, but then again, the Glyphian had admitted that that he took no pleasure in overpowering the weak. Dead maggots couldn't learn from their mistakes, or something like that.

They continued along their previous course as if nothing had happened. Feeling re-energised by the adrenalin rush from the (admittedly pitiful) battle, walked alongside Albel instead of trailing behind him.

"So, how far away is the next town?"

Albel gave him an unreadable look. "Why ask me?"

Fayt's stride faltered for a moment. "You mean you don't know where we're going?"

"We're going south-east."

Fayt sighed, then started digging around in his pack. "Honestly, if we left this trip up to you we'd be…we'd be…"

Concerned, Fayt ripped the pack of and began searching it thoroughly. A moment later he looked up in horror. "My scanner is missing."

Albel walked on, unconcerned. "You probably left it back at the inn."

Fayt stopped, looking back as though he could see the town despite the number of trees in the way. "We have to go get it."

"We don't need it."

"But what if someone finds it? This is an underdeveloped planet! We could get in heaps of trouble."

"They won't find it."

Fayt stare at him blankly, a sudden suspicious feeling taking form. "What did you do with it?"

Albel simply smiled a wide, disquieting smile. Fayt clenched his fists, forcing his irritation down. It never helped to get angry with Albel; he would just end up using it against you. Finally he started following the swordsman again, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"You could have just told me not to use it."

"That would have missed the point of this journey."

"So what is the point?"

Albel didn't answer, and for a long time after that they walked in silence.

End Note: I had once planned to turn this into a series, but at the moment I'm not sure if it will be continued. Sorry folks. Reviews are still very much appreciated though.


End file.
